


He tastes like apple juice

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Suicide, for your own mental stability, mine was not great when I wrote this, please don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's been having a bit of a rough time, and Dave always tastes like apple juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He tastes like apple juice

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. This is what happens when I'm stuck awake at one a.m. with suicidal thought.

It was a beautiful day. There was a small amount of light, fluffy clouds in the sky. The breeze was just strong enough to tousle his hair up, as if that could make it look any more untidy then it always was. He might have actually enjoyed it, had he not been busy. In fact, he kinda wished it wasn't so nice out. He wished the sky was dark. He wished big droplets of rain where falling. He wished it was cold enough that the sweater his was wearing didn't turn heads. Not that there where any heads to be turning. It was noon on a Wednesday. Everyone was either at work or school.

It was lunch time, which meant his friends had all gone to their hangouts. Sollux and Aradia would be in the computer lab , probably playing Mine Craft. Rose and Kanaya would be in the art room. Gamzee and Tavros where probably behind the bleachers. Vriska was either in the lunch room with Terezi or in the library with John. Jade and Feferi where in the music room. Equius and Nepeta would be in the gym. Eridan was either in the lunch room by himself, in the computer room with Sollux or in the music room with Feferi. And Dave, Dave would be looking for him. For Karkat. He'd probably start in the math wing, that's where his last class had been. Then he'd check the computer lab, sometimes he'd stop to swap class note with Sollux. Next would be the auditorium, it was always quiet in the and he liked that. Lastly he'd check the lunch room on his way out to the bleachers to see if his "BeSt MoThEr FuCkIn' BrO" had dragged him out there again. And right about there is where he would start panicking. After a small freak out where Gamzee looks confused and Tavros looked concerned the latter would suggest he check the bathrooms and offer to help. Dave would nod, then shake his head and tell him that "I've totally got this little man" and walk of to check all the bathrooms. That would take approximately till the end of lunch at which point, if Karkat new his boyfriend, he would panic, text Kankri and walk out of one of the schools back doors to come find him. Not that it would matter. Lunch was all the time he needed.

He rounded the corner, taking a shortcut through the woods. He couldn't risk going home, on the off chance that Kankri had gone there for lunch, so he took the path through the woods. He looked down at his watch, swore, and sped up his pace. He had to get to his old tree house before they figured out something was wrong. He had some wiggle room, as the old tree hose wouldn't be at the top of the list of places to look. He used to go up there with Dave and hang out. But they hadn't used it since sixth grade, when their little group of friends had grown to large to all fit. Karkat looked up at the tree, having just realized he reached it, and started climbing. He had set out what he needed this morning before school. He had been afraid if he went to school that he wouldn't be able to leave, but he had felt guilty about not going to see everyone. So he went.

Now he sat, in the center of the tree house, staring at a bottle of painkillers and a bottle of apple juice. He used to hate the stuff, but Dave always tasted of it. There was a number of drinks that he liked more, and honestly water would have been a better choice, but chugging the pills down with a bottle of Dave's favorite drink was as close as he was gonna get to kissing him goodbye at this point. If he had done it at school Dave would have know. He would have sensed that something was off. So instead he left a note in his backpack. God he hoped Dave would understand. He could be so thick sometimes.  
He looked down at the little bottle in his hand, wondering how he should do this. Does he take three or four at a time, or just down the whole bottle in as few gulps as he can. He decided on the latter, taking large sips of apple juice in between to wash it down. He wasn't sure how long it took, but after a bit everything got fuzzy. He could hear birds, the wind, and the rush of traffic nearby, but he didn't hear voices. He he thought he might like to hear someone, but if they found him now they could "save" him. So he said a silent goodbye and let the world go dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohkay. If you made it through this whole fic;  
> 1) please don't be mad at me.  
> 2) go get yourself some chocolate.


End file.
